


Existir (?)

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Se los juro que creí que era Gwen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Peter decide ser él mismo las cosas no van como él esperaba. ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser libre por una vez?<br/>Aunque la ayuda de un extraño podría transformarse en algo más.</p>
<p>(Ese fic que nadie pidió basado en ese video múscial donde Andrew Garfield usa peluca rubia y básicamente se parece a Gwen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existir (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Pues vi este video y mi mente viajó a lugares extraños:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRXc_-c_9Xc

Peter miró su reflejo en el espejo, apreciando cada detalle de su rostro, cada marca de su cuerpo, la forma en que su alborotado cabello caía sobre sus orejas. Con un corto suspiro, tomó las tijeras y empezó a cortar sus castañas hebras, hasta quedar casi a rapa. 

Rebuscó en el fondo de uno de sus cajones y sacó un sencillo, pero elegante sostén y con mucho cuidado se lo puso. Soltó otro suspiro y rascandose la cabeza, empezó a probarse la ropa que yacía desperdigada en el sofá.

Se probó una pequeña blusa y una falda larga de color coral, pero luego de verse detenidamente. decidió que el tono no le quedaba. Intentó con un pequeño short de mezclilla y una blusa vaquera beige: dio vairas vueltas frente al espejo y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

Tomó la larga peluca rubia que cuidadosamente guardaba abajo de su cama y con mucho cuidado la puso sobre su cabeza, acomodando los mechones que traviesamente intentaban cubrir su rostro. Un poco de labial rosa y rubor fue suficiente para dejarlo satisfecho con su aspecto.

-Deseenme suerte, tía May, tío Ben- dijó con voz suave antes de salir, al retrato que colgaba de la pared de su habitación.

________________________

Caminó por las calles del pequeño pueblo con paso elegante, felicitandose internamente por decidir usar sus sandalias de tacón bajo y llevarse un pequeño sueter, pues la tarde empezaba a refrescar.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta del bar y, tratando de mantener la confidencia que tenía desde que empezó el día, entró. La música era confortable y la iluminación a media luz le daba un toque acogedor al bar. Tratando de no mirar a nadie; a pesar de sentir los ojos de todo el mundo sobre él, Peter se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza, mientras observaba a una pareja bailar tranquilamente sobre la pista.

-¡Hey, preciosa!- un chico que rondaba los 30 se sentó junto a él- ¿qué tal si tu y yo sacamos fuego a la pista?

-Eh.. bueno, yo… no se bailar muy bien.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño preciosa.

El hombre le ofreció la mano y el ojiavellana la tomó un poco inseguro, caminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile y el tipo tomó su otra mano y la colocó en su nuca.

-Solo dejate llevar, tranquila.

Cerró los ojos e hizo lo que el pelinegro le dijo. El ritmo de su baile era lento y muy agradable. Por unos maravillosos momentos se sintió feliz, libre de todo ese odio que parecía seguirlo a todas partes.

-Yo también quiero bailar con la “damita”- una voz grave a sus espaldas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

De repente una fuerte mano tomó su brazó y lo separó del pelinegro, quien intentó en vano alejar a los sujetos que empezaban a rodearlos.

-Oye viejo, no queremos problemas.

-Tu no te metas imbécil- contestó otro de los tipos.

El más grande de todos, y quien había tomado a Peter del brazo, empezó a manosearlo, hasta que un golpe en el estomago lo hizo separarse de él. El ahora rubio lo encaró con una mirada desafiante, antes de que se diera cuenta de su error.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como lo tiraban al suelo y empezaban a patearlo con saña. sintiendo el metálico sabor a sangre, cerró los ojos, deseando poder tener la fuerza para volver a levantarse.

-¡¡Dejenlo en paz!!- una fuerte voz opacó la música del bar y detuvo los golpes de aquellos hombres.

-Este no es tu asunto fenómeno

-¡Pues ahora lo es, barbas de chivo!

____________________________

Se recostó contra la pared del sucio callejón, esuchando la música que provenía del bar, admirando discretamente al hombre que frente a él, intentaba arreglar su ensangrentada ropa.

-No debiste ayudarme- susurró quedito.

-Quizá, pero quería- el otro le dio una gran sonrisa, estrechando las cicatrices de sus mejillas- nadie molesta a alguien tan ardiente como tu mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-Gracias… muchas gracias- sintió ganas de llorar, pero las callosas y gentiles manos del ojiazul sobre las suyas lo tranquilizaron un poco.

-Y… ¿cómo debo referirme a una preciosura como tu? ¿Chica, chico?- Al ver como el menor arrugaba el ceño se apresuró a decir- S-solo quiero estar seguro, para no ofenderte.

-Prefiero ser un él… pero no pasa nada si te refieres a mi como mujer… realmente no hay diferencia…- soltó una risita al ver la mirada confundida del otro- pero puedes llamarme Peter.

-Peter… P.E.T.E.R… ¡Petey!- asintió un par de veces y, sacudiendose los pantalones se puso de pie- ¡Tu puedes llamarme Wade! ¡O Maurice, porque hablo las delicias del amor!

-Claro que sí Steve Miller- rodó los ojos y también se puso de pie

-¡Oh por Odín! ¡Sabes la referencia!- tomó de nuevo sus manos y empezó a dar pequeños saltito- ¿que tal si tu y yo nos largamos de este agujero que llaman bar y buscamos un lugar más tranquilo! ¡Prometo comprarte tacos!

-Eso sería genial.

Y así, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Peter arregló su blusa y caminó junto con Wade hacia la cafetería más cercana 


End file.
